This invention relates to closures for containers and, more particularly, it relates to closure and fitment combinations which are utilized with containers.
The packaging of many products requires the use of a special fitment for dispensing the product from the container. Examples of such fitments include pourout fitments for liquid products and sifter fitments for powder or granular products. Such packaging usually includes a fitment which is snapped into engagement with the neck portion of the container, and a separate outer cap or closure which is then threaded into engagement with the container. Until now, the assembly of such packages required separate steps for placing the fitment onto the container, followed by engaging the closure to the container. In addition, such commercially available closures and fitments had to be shipped and stored separately from one another prior to application to a container. Thus, the use of a special fitment greatly increases the handling and assembly cost of the package.